Toil & Trouble
by Evelyn Night
Summary: Adelina Cummings was a fake. Born a muggle, she had gained her power via a wayward spell the same night her parents lost their lives. And it was all because of one man, one Adelina thought she'd never see again.
1. First Impressions

First Impressions

* * *

The typical summer holiday silence that annually befell Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shattered one late summer day with an incident on the first floor. Books that had been neatly stacked moments earlier flew every which way as a tall, wan-faced figure sent them across the floor. "What idiot placed these books here?" he demanded the empty halls, snapping his own book closed. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, and was greeted with the sight of a rather embarrassed young woman, and a wave of disconcertment washed over him. His steely gaze glazed over her Asian features. 

Adelina Cummings ran for her books as soon as she heard the commotion. Her black robes sashayed behind her as her sensible black pumps made short work of the courtyard. Adelina's typically serene face fell as she noticed the literature scattered across the cold stone. Her eyes went to the coal-black pair boring into her, and a shudder coursed through her. "I apologise, Sir. I was trying to—"

"I haven't time for excuses," the dark-haired man cut in. He glanced disdainfully at the books. "Clean up this mess."

Adelina watched, mouth agape, as the stranger stalked down the hall, black robes billowing out behind him. "Git," she whispered to no one as she knelt to recollect her books.

A short time later, Adelina was intercepted by Minerva McGonagall, and escorted to her chambers. The rooms were quite spacious, by Adelina's standards. The living area contained a comfortable couch, a table with two matching chairs, a large fireplace, and Adelina's personal favourite — a large bookshelf. It was separated from the bedroom, which was furnished with a large bed, ornate dresser, and desk. A private bath compensated for the fact that the chambers were not located within what seemed a mile of the potions classroom, where Adelina would spend most of her time. Then again, that was in the dungeon, and Adelina was grateful for the ample sunlight provided by the windows.

Quickly putting everything in its proper place with the aid of her wand, a 10" springy willow with veela hair, Adelina went to the lavatory to freshen up for dinner. She scrutinised her reflection in the mirror, and adjusted her chignon so that every last hair was in order. She wore little make-up, save the light blush to highlight her high cheekbones, and the occasional shadow to enhance her exotic almond eyes. When her attire required it, Adelina applied a bit of matte foundation to the livid scar on her collarbone; however, those occasions were few and far between, due to her modest garments.

In the Great Hall, Adelina passed a few students who'd stayed on during the summer. Pausing to speak with them, her mind was filled with second thoughts as the students visibly cringed at the mention of Severus Snape. Her pace was markedly slower as she approached the Head Table.

"Miss Cummings," Albus Dumbledore smiled. He rose from his chair and approached the young woman, holding his hands out to her. "I am so glad you could join us. Might I introduce your colleagues?" he asked, leading Adelina to the others.

Adelina's brain scrambled to recall the various names and faces, but by the end of the lengthy introductions, she could not recall ever hearing Severus Snape's name mentioned. Just as she opened her mouth to inquire about her mentor, a dark-clad figure strode into the Great Hall. As he neared, Adelina's chocolate-brown eyes widened in shock as she recognized the man from earlier. The little colour that resided in her porcelain cheeks quickly vanished.

Dumbledore smiled. "Adelina, might I present Professor Severus Snape?"

* * *

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Mucho thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon. And I do intend on completing Ship of Dreams . . . when I can find the perfect ending. Please review so I know whether to continue this or not!  



	2. A Thought Went Up My Mind Today

A Thought Went Up My Mind Today

* * *

A quizzical expression appeared on Dumbledore's face for the briefest moment as his eyes flitted from one figure to another behind his glasses. He hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "Severus, I would like you to meet your assistant, Adelina Cummings. She hails from the Salem Witches' Institute in—"

"A pleasure," Snape dryly cut in, avoiding Adelina's eyes as he swiftly took his seat.

"I . . . look forward to working with you this year," Adelina softly commented, only half-lying.

"Severus is just a bit anti-social, I dare say," McGonagall added, loudly enough that Snape could hear.

A small smile flitted across Adelina's lips for the briefest of moments. "I should again like to thank you for your graciousness in allowing me to come here. I've heard nothing but praise for Hogwarts."

"Principal Cole holds you in the highest esteem, Adelina. It is an honour to have you here. I have heard that you are quite accomplished in Potions," Dumbledore said.

Adelina's throat blushed in modesty. "Well, I should like to think that I am competent."

"I expect more than mere competency," Snape remarked, attracting the attention of the other staff.

"Oh, do leave the poor child alone," a matronly Professor Sprout chided, aiming a sympathetic smile at Adelina.

Adelina smiled in spite of herself. Her time at Hogwarts would certainly be interesting. Of that, she was certain.

* * *

The next day's sun had not yet fully passed the horizon when Adelina exited her chambers and started out for the dungeons. She was physically prepared for a full day's work, and only hoped that her mind was equally ready. Her first meeting with her mentor had not been a pleasant one, but Adelina gave Snape the benefit of the doubt._Perhaps he had a bad day,_ Adelina thought as she descended into the dank air of the underground. Her soft raps were answered with a harsh "Enter" that slightly dampened her hopes. "Good morning, Professor." Her benevolent smile was lost on the figure seated at the desk at the head of the room, his head bowed over a parchment.

"You're late." The words seemed to come from clenched teeth, though Snape's face was hidden by lank locks of hair, and Adelina was uncertain.

"I apologise. The stairways were uncharitable, though I should hardly think a minute—"

"I don't want to hear your frivolous apologies, Miss Cummings," Snape dryly cut in. He gestured a quill towards a nearby table. "Unless you plan on standing there all day, I suggest you chop the daisy roots you see there." With a flick of his wand, a knife flew off of a shelf and towards Adelina.

Adelina flinched, barely catching the knife before it struck her. She could hardly tell if Snape had meant harm to her, but his attention was already diverted to his parchment. Shooting a glare in his direction, she turned to the task at hand.

The rhythmic sounds of Adelina's chopping soon filled the dungeon room, and the only other sounds came from Snape's quill scratching across parchment. The need to become acquainted with her partner came to the forefront of Adelina's mind, and she quickly attempted to start a conversation — an idea that failed utterly.

"Professor, might I ask what the various jars contain?" Adelina inquired.

"I should hope that an 'enthusiastically recommended' student would know how to identify the stores," Snape laconically remarked. "Or, at the very least, read labels."

Adelina bit her lower lip to refrain from speaking harshly. Principal Cole's reminder that she was, in essence, a representative of the Salem Witches' Institute (and therefore a representative of American witches) dictated her actions. "Of course, Professor." More chopping. "How long have you taught at Hogwarts?"

"Long enough."

"Do you enjoy teaching Potions?"

"I_am_the Potions Master, am I not?"

"Yes, Sir." More chopping. "And do you—"

"Miss Cummings, I will not be subject to your little interrogation. I suggest you shut your mouth and work," Snape snarled. _Oh, Merlin. This woman doesn't know how to shut up!_

Adelina blinked. "My apologies. I thought, Sir, that if we are to work together for the next year, then perhaps it would be best if we knew each other a bit."

"I have no desire to know you at all, let alone 'a bit.'" The remark stung, Snape could tell. Inwardly, he smirked. The sooner he was rid of her, the better. There was something about her he didn't trust, something that unnerved him.

Adelina paused in her work. "You are quite unhappy with this arrangement, aren't you?"

_The dunderhead finally notices._ "Whether or not I am content with the situation is irrelevant."

"Well, as we are to work together for the next year, I would rather that we be on friendly terms," Adelina reasoned. "I should think it would make our lives easier."

"Or," Snape began, pretending to mull over the situation thoughtfully, "You could shut up and work. Regardless of the length of your stay here, our conversation never need exceed that of a professor and an assistant. If anything, you should be silent and pay attention to what I do."

For a few brief seconds, Adelina was speechless. While she was not a teacher like he was, she was not a student. She was practically an equal, and the fact that he had said what he did was appalling. She closed her mouth and nodded.

Snape raised a brow at her. No tears? No yelling? No hexes? This was unexpected. He watched as she again took up her knife to cut the daisy root. However, the silence that ensued was enough to keep him from goading her yet again, and he turned his attention to his work.

It was shortly before dinner when Snape decided to excuse Adelina for the day. She had chopped daisy roots and skinned shrivelfigs for a store of Shrinking Solution, prepared ginger for a store of Wit-Sharpening Potion, shredded boomslang skin, and even disemboweled an entire barrel of horned toads — a task he typically reserved for Neville's detention sessions.

Adelina could hardly contain a sigh of relief. The disemboweling of toads was a particularly unpleasant chore, though she'd done so without complaint. However, she stopped in the doorway before continuing on her way to clean up for dinner. Pausing momentarily, she turned to face Snape. "Professor?"

Snape raised his eyes to acknowledge her with disdain. _What can she possibly want now? Weren't the toads bad enough?_

"Well, I must admit that the toads were quite disagreeable," Adelina softly said. "But, I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me a dunderhead, as I am clearly not a dunderhead. To answer your question, I will never hex you. Also, I would also be much obliged if you would _show_me how to do things to your standards, rather than simply complain from your desk. American methods do differ from European processes, but as long as I achieve the same result you do, I do not see a major problem. Good day, Professor."

Long after the wooden door slammed closed behind Adelina, Snape stood staring at the empty place. After he had put her in her place, Snape had not once said a single word to Adelina. Her little diatribe had not addressed his speech, but rather his _thoughts_.

* * *

A/N: The title is also the title of a poem by Emily Dickenson. Quite random. 


	3. The Thestral Incident

The Thestral Incident

* * *

Snape did not see Adelina very much the following day. Instead, Dumbledore was busy talking with her, and so Snape's only encounters with the young woman occurred at mealtimes, when it was hardly appropriate to inquire about her abilities as an Occlumens. His second option was to speak directly with Dumbledore. The old man seemed to know absolutely everything, and if the meek witch was indeed gifted, then that should not have escaped his notice.

"Come in," the cheerful voice of Dumbledore beckoned. "Ah, Severus, my boy. What can I do for you? Lemon drop?"

Snape sat in the chair offered by the Headmaster. "I would like to ask about Miss Cummings. And no, thank you."

Dumbledore leaned back in his high-backed chair. "Miss Cummings . . . a delightful young woman, don't you agree?"

Snape didn't bother replying — as though his opinion actually mattered. "You say she studied in America?"

"At the Salem Witches' Institute. I dare say she was the top of her class in Potions," Dumbledore smiled. "Quite a boon for you, hm?"

"I haven't had an opportunity to observe her skills for myself," Snape answered.

"Of course not, you've been trying to rid yourself of her," Dumbledore grinned. His blue eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. "Of course, of course. But, I dare say that she has quite a resolve. She'll prove herself, don't you worry. I doubt a few horned toads will keep her from studying here." He rose from his chair. "But, I hate to keep you, Severus, and I know you're busy preparing for classes next week. I myself have some work to do."

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore continued on with a litany of things he needed to do. Dumbledore rarely forced anyone out of his office, and Snape hadn't even had a chance to ask any pertinent questions about his apprentice. Even after Snape had exited the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore's voice rambled from inside.

Frustrated and keeping his mental blocks securely in place, Snape walked briskly back towards the dungeons. As he passed a window, a soft voice from outside caught his attention. He turned to glance past the glass pane and spy upon a cloaked figure on the grounds. By the strict chignon, he knew it was Adelina Cummings cooing to the creature below. The scene would have been quite normal, had it not been for the fact that she was, in fact, petting a thestral.

Snape walked to the window and placed his hands on the sill. The breeze carried her voice to the window, but her words were lost in the air. It was rather peculiar, seeing the seemingly innocent young woman petting a creature visible only to those who had witnessed death. He watched her lead the funereal beast away from the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. When he could see her no longer, Snape turned from the window. After all, she was not his responsibility, and if she chose to enter the Forest, that was one apprentice he'd never see again.

* * *

As Adelina wandered slowly back to the castle, random thoughts passed through her mind. The most irritating was the fact that Snape had continued to speak to her throughout the day, after he'd told her to shut up. But, that was yesterday, and she knew better than to keep a grudge. Particularly one against her mentor.

The second thought that crossed her mind was her conversation with Dumbledore. Almost her entire day was spent in the company of the elder wizard, sometimes with McGonagall at his side, but often not. They talked of magic and of Quidditch (the sport was not as popular in the States as in Europe), and of Adelina's history — a topic she was loathe to discuss. It wasn't that she had a speckled past in school, she'd been an exemplary student. However, her muggle breeding was certainly not highly thought of, and had it not been for that accident. . . . _No!_ Adelina firmly chided herself. _You will not think of it! _She closed her eyes in an attempt to physically block the thoughts from surfacing, and rushed into the castle.

The warm glow from the torches did little to calm Adelina's rushing thoughts as she briskly walked down the hall. The light threw her shadow in odd silhouette against the wall, rushing across the

stone as Adelina's footsteps echoed in the stillness. From a shadow in front of her, a dark figure stepped into view. At first surprised, Adelina's breath caught in her throat. "Professor Snape!"

"Out late, Miss Cummings?" Snape drawled monotonously. "A young witch such as yourself should not be alone at night, with the school as empty as it is. I suppose the chivalrous thing for me to do would be to escort you to your rooms. Shall we, Miss Cummings?"

* * *

A/N: My computer has finally been fixed! I apologise for the delays! 


	4. Her Pet Hippogriff

Her Pet Hippogriff

* * *

Adelina's lips parted slightly as though to speak, but no sound issued forth. Snape's eyebrow raised quizzically as his lips pursed together in what might have been a smug expression as she closed her mouth and tried once more. "Professor, it really isn't necessary."

"No need to thank me, Miss Cummings," Snape dryly stated as he started to walk down the corridor, forcing Adelina to take long strides in order to keep up.

"Well, thank you, but I am perfectly capable of finding my chambers sans assistance," Adelina said as she settled into a pace that matched her chaperone's. As an afterthought, she added, "Thank you."

"I don't doubt that you are capable of finding your chambers on your own," Snape said in a tone that seemed almost genuine. However, he continued, "Though, I do think it would behoove you to find them before morning." He stole a quick glance from the corner of his eye, but she was unnervingly silent. He began to wonder what sort of names she was calling him in her mind.

Adelina visibly flinched at the stinging remark, but refrained from retorting. Instead, she was content to silently spew forth a variety of epithets as they made short work of the corridors.

"Well, Miss Cummings, this walk has been quite enlightening," Snape stated with an almost traceable hint of enthusiasm as they stopped before her door. "I bid you good-night, and I expect you to be on time tomorrow morning," he said, placing emphasis on the fact that her 6:01 a.m. appearance was completely unacceptable.

"Good night, Professor," Adelina replied in a tone that slightly betrayed her irritation. Without a second glance, she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door soundly behind her.

* * *

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called out from behind his desk.

Snape immediately entered the room without another thought as to how Dumbledore always seemed to know who was approaching; he'd long given up trying to answer the quandary. Exclusive of a proper greeting, he spat, "She's a Legilimens!"

Dumbledore stopped reading the parchment before him. Hpeered over the tops of his spectacles to study the vexed professor before him. "You don't say?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Snape asked – his tone calming to an cool monotony.

"Severus, I promise you that I have not given you a Legilimens for an apprentice," Dumbledore replied. "I'm certain it's simply a coincidence." He paused before adding, "Though, you must admit that would be quite interesting."

Snape stared stoically at Dumbledore, and the older man made no attempt to avoid the penetrating glare. Satisfied, he sighed in frustration. "She was petting a thestral this evening. Cooing to it, actually," Snape languidly stated as he sank into a plush chair. "I escorted her to her chambers, and she called me names every step of the way. The students here are quite fond of several of them."

"Would it be so tragic for you to be kinder to her?" Dumbledore questioned as he pulled a lemon drop from one of his pockets.

Snape raised his hand to forego the sweet. "There's something about her . . . something unnatural."

Dumbledore shrugged. "There's something a bit unnatural in all of us, I dare say."

Silence hung over the room for a few moments while Snape pondered his latest grievance. "Whose death did she witness?"

"Her pet hippogriff," Dumbledore replied quickly. When his humour was met with a stony expression from Snape, he shook his head. "I think she would be a more appropriate person to ask about her history."

"Perhaps, but I'm asking you," Snape said. However, he received nothing more from Dumbledore, and so retired to his chambers to stew over the thorn in his side – or perhaps more appropriately, the thorn in his mind.

A/N: My apologies for the shortness; I've begun rewriting the story from this point forward, as my outline and fanfic were lost when my desktop crashed.


End file.
